Crónica de un amor apasionado
by ukellicious
Summary: Chousokabe Motochika y Mouri Motonari han sido férreos enemigos hasta ahora, pero cuando ambos descubran la explosión que generan, sus vidas darán un giro de 180 grados.


_**La primera noche**_

Calor, ardiente calor, humo del incienso, una semioscuridad en cálidos tonos.

Un parche yacía sobre el tatami, junto a un velo de colores parduzcos. El futón se arrugaba, las mantas se abollaban a sus pies mientras aquellos dos seres se entregaban en una lucha frenética. El cabello cano y lacio se agitaba de un lado al otro mientras las caderas se movían hacia atrás y hacia adelante acompasadamente.

–Si me lastimas... si encuentro alguna herida... o un trazo de sangre... me aseguraré de que estés muerto –amenazó el otro, entre jadeos. Su rostro se apretaba contra el colchón y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

–No seas llorón –lo contrarió el que llevaba el ritmo–. No lo niegues. Quieres esto tanto como yo.

–No he dicho que no lo quiero –replicó el dominado–. Pero no creas que te dejaré hacerlo a tu manera...

–Muy tarde, imbécil –susurró el pirata tuerto, inclinándose sobre su presa y mordiendo su oreja con la boca llena de saliva–. Ya eres mío.

El joven hombre soltó un gemido ahogado que hizo que el cuerpo del tuerto se estremeciera, haciéndole sentir un inusitado calor en su entrepierna.

–Haces esos ruidos tan deliciosos y me dan ganas de atravesarte de un lado al otro –murmuró el pirata, volviendo a inclinarse sobre el hombro del otro y sujetando su rostro con una mano pegajosa.

–¡Eres increíble, un ser completamente desagradable! –bramó el joven, apoyándose sobre los codos y levantándose–. ¡Quita tu sucia mano de mi rostro!

–Excitante... simplemente excitante, Motonari kun... –se relamió el de cabello cano, jalando el castaño cabello del otro.

–M-Maldito Chousokabe... –gimió Mouri, cuando la mano del pirata se posicionó bajo su cuerpo–. D-Déjame...

–No... Tú quieres esto tanto como yo. No puedes echarte atrás ahora. Me entregaste tu hermoso cuerpo en una bandeja reluciente –decía Motochika, incapaz de contener entre sus labios la saliva que ahora se derramaba sobre la espalda desnuda del daimyo de Aki.

–¿Que yo me entregué? Me emborrach... ¡aste! –exclamó el de ojos oscuros–. Me hiciste creer que querías discutir a-a-a-suntos importa-a-a-antes... –no podía hablar más. La mano del pirata, que jugueteaba con su miembro, le impedía articular coherentemente cualquier frase o queja. Comenzaba a sentir el calor de la piel de Chousokabe, comenzaba a sentir una inexplicable ansia de placer que antes no había percibido, algo que nunca había imaginado.

–Sé que eres virgen, así que seré gentil contigo –dijo de pronto el tuerto–. Sabía que si no te hacía beber no lograría ponerte una mano encima, pero lo he deseado por tanto tiempo...

–¡¿Q-Qué dices? –fue la nueva exclamación de Mouri, cuyo rostro ahora estaba rojo como un tomate.

–Sé más de lo que crees –farfulló Motochika, relamiéndose–. Sé que has rechazado a todas las prometidas que quisieron imponerte, sé que en tu feudo hay muchas mujeres, pero que ninguna sirve en tu mansión. Y eso puede obedecer sólo a dos motivos: o eres virgen, o las mujeres no te interesan.

–É-Ésas son c-conclusiones que t-tú estás pergeñando sin tener ninguna p-prueba... ¡Ah! –gimió, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca. Estaba llegando a su límite, ya no podía aguantar más. Entre el manoseo descarado en su entrepierna y el constante estímulo de la cadera del pirata, además del hirviente vapor que se escapaba de la piel de éste y del propio deseo que estaba experimentando, el joven líder de Aki comenzó a jadear a viva voz, de forma entrecortada pero sonora.

–Sí, vamos... –susurró Chousokabe, aumentando el ritmo de su cuerpo a un nivel casi febril–. Gime para mí...

Una exhalación ahogada y un gemido largo indicaron al pirata que su joven presa había acabado cediendo a su poderoso ataque. Motochika dedicó unos segundos más a su tarea y finalmente sintió cómo la energía de su interior explotaba súbitamente, como si sentir en su mano el líquido tibio y pegajoso hubiese aumentado su desenfreno.

Desplomado sobre el colchón, con toda la extensión del pirata aún dentro de sí, Mouri no lograba hacer que sus brazos le obedecieran y no conseguía incorporarse. Aquella descarga había sido increíblemente extenuante, agotadora... pero le había gustado. No quería admitirlo, pero la había disfrutado de una manera que no podía explicar. Y no era sólo la hábil mano de Chousokabe jugando con cada parte de su cuerpo, sino el sentir su energía recorriéndolo, sentirlo penetrándolo una y otra vez. No podía creer estar sintiendo eso, pero realmente había disfrutado lo que, en un inicio, había considerado una brutal violación por parte de su detestable antagonista.

Al despuntar el alba, el barco que había traído a Mouri a la Isla Shikoku partía lentamente rumbo a la tierra continental. De pie en el pequeño puerto construido en madera oscura, el joven pirata tuerto observaba cómo se alejaba aquella deliciosa persona.

–Regresarás –se dijo, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa confiada–. Regresarás a mí...

–Estás errado, completamente errado –reflexionaba Motonari, sentado muy derecho, en la oscuridad de la habitación privada de su pequeña embarcación–. No soy virgen, no lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, en algo has acertado, Chousokabe Motochika... –su rostro se tiñó de carmín mientras apretaba los labios–. Jamás había experimentado un deseo semejante...

Finalmente estuvo de regreso el daimyo a su elegante mansión. Sus sirvientes, callados y parcos, pronto lo atendieron como siempre. Mientras algunos le retiraban el yelmo y la armadura, otro de ellos le trajo una carta en una reluciente bandeja de madera laqueada. Mouri la tomó con desdén y la desplegó sin ganas.

–La ha traído un mensajero del honorable Honganji Kennyo –informó el sirviente–. Al parecer, desea verlo a usted y a otros señores en la celebración de su cumpleaños.

–Su neutralidad me pone un poco nervioso –dijo de pronto el joven amo, para sorpresa de los vasallos que se encontraban a su alrededor, los que velozmente voltearon sus rostros hacia él.

–¿Por qué, mi señor? –preguntó el que había traído la carta.

–Éstas son épocas de conflicto... la neutralidad no sirve –sentenció el hombre vestido de verde, abollando la carta y dejándola caer al suelo mientras abandonaba la sala.

Sus pasos apagados lo llevaron hasta un habitación muy bonita, algo pelada en adornos, pero siendo los pocos que había de una riqueza exquisita. Sentada junto a una ventana abierta, vestida de inmaculado blanco y con su cabello renegrido y lacio cayendo sobre su espalda, una joven mujer observaba con ojos tristes el precioso jardín.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose la hizo regresar a la realidad; y cuando se percató de la identidad de su visitante, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron mucho. Abandonando su puesto junto a la ventana, se arrodilló en medio del cuarto y se inclinó ante su señor.

–Seas bienvenido nuevamente a tu morada, mi estimado Motonari sama.

–Myoukyuu –pronunció fríamente el señor de Aki, mientras cerraba la puerta sin dejar de enfrentar a la mujer.

–¿Fue venturoso tu viaje? –preguntó ella afectuosamente, comenzando a incorporarse. Pero sucedió algo inexplicable para la pobre mujer... su señor estaba frente a ella, arrodillado frente a ella sobre la alfombrilla, mirándola fijamente.

–Myoukyuu... –repitió, acercándose a la delicada dama. Pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, sólo fue capaz de actuar. Llevó sus manos tersas hacia los hombros de la mujer y lentamente la empujó hacia atrás hasta tenderla de cara al cielo. Sus labios frágiles pronto encontraron los de ella, hundiendo la tibia lengua del heredero del sol y tocando con ella la lengua de la joven blanca...

–Mo-Motonari sama... –susurró Myoukyuu, mientras Mouri abría despacio el elaborado kimono descolorido y besaba suavemente su cuello puro y pálido.

–Silencio –pidió él, no con tono autoritario sino gentil. Pronto hundía su lengua entre los senos de la mujer, a la par que sus manos se abrían paso por debajo de la hermosa falda que cubría sus piernas de marfil. Los finos dedos de Mouri encontraron lo que buscaban, y Myoukyuu sintió una súbita oleada de calor recorriéndola desde su cintura hasta su rostro, que pronto pasó del blanco perlado al más dulce rosado.

Años... ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que habían estado en contacto? ¿Cuántos años tenía el hijo de ambos, siete, ocho? Y ni siquiera aquellas veces habían sido algo especial. Su matrimonio había sido convenido por sus familias, pero aunque Myoukyuu había desarrollado un afecto tierno y sensible por su marido, éste no osaba fijar en ella ni la más mínima atención. Por presión de las cortes habían tenido un hijo, un bellísimo hijo que en nada se parecía a su madre, pero que seguía siendo bello. Un hijo que había sido fruto de algunas noches y nada más, algunas noches en las que el líder de Aki se había acostado con su esposa por puro formalismo, por pura reproducción. En ningún momento le demostró amor alguno.

Por eso, al verlo regresar, al verlo en su habitación, tocándola, besándola, la pobre señora de Aki se sentía confundida. No podía negar que deseaba tanto que su esposo la acariciara, que compartiera con ella el roce de su piel... pero a Motonari no le interesaba. Veía en su joven esposa nada más que a un vientre que había llevado a su heredero, y que lo acompañaba a mantener las apariencias en las visitas a otros señores feudales. Y esta vez, por desgracia para Myoukyuu, las cosas no serían diferentes.

La cabeza de Mouri estaba trastornada desde la visita a Shikoku. Antes de entrar a la habitación de su mujer lo había meditado, lo seguía analizando fríamente mientras la tocaba, mientras la besaba, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y hacía sentir a la mujer placenteros y erráticos espasmos. Todo estaba calculado, sin embargo... no podía dejar de pensar en el líder de Shikoku. No podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo del rostro del pirata sin su parche, la saliva cayendo de entre sus labios, la salvaje expresión de placer que había hecho su rostro cada vez que se había introducido en él. Y casi sin pensarlo, el joven de parcos ojos oscuros se introdujo en su esposa, siguió besándola y acariciándola mientras hacía el amor con ella, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en el pirata de cabellos canos, en su cuerpo musculoso y varonil, en las manchas de escorbuto en su costado.

Cuando ambos hubieron llegado al clímax, Mouri se separó súbitamente de su esposa y se puso de pie. Tendida de espaldas, despeinada y con el pesado traje abierto y desarreglado, la joven Myoukyuu sólo podía observar a su marido con los grises ojos entrecerrados. Sin decir palabra alguna, el líder de Aki se retiró, y no volvió a verla por el resto del día.

_**El comienzo del fuego**_

Como estuvo previsto, la joven esposa Myoukyuu acompañó a Mouri a la celebración en Honganji. Fue una fiesta concurrida y todos los presentes se entretuvieron grandemente, pero el hombre de verde no hizo ningún esfuerzo por aparentar siquiera estar a gusto. Myoukyuu, vestida de blanco como acostumbraba, se hallaba sentada en un rincón junto a Ichi de Oumi, que curiosamente llevaba un elaborado kimono y no su traje guerrero de siempre. Las dos mujeres hablaban suavemente, cuando Myoukyuu se percató de que su marido se alejaba del grupo con dirección a los jardines exteriores de Ishiyama Honganji.

Perdido entre el verde, disfrazado bajo el follaje del mismo color de sus ropas, Mouri se apretó contra un árbol, incapaz de contener el calor que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. Algunas gotas de sudor bajaron por sus sienes, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto.

–Si creías que ibas a escapar... –oyó que decía una voz detrás suyo. Su tonada primitiva y su falta absoluta de tacto hacían prácticamente imposible confundir a su dueño. Motonari volteó rápidamente, respirando agitado y con el ceño fruncido en una angustiada expresión, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el altísimo y atractivo pirata, que vestía un rico traje púrpura y blanco a la usanza occidental.

–¿Qué haces...? –murmuró el de kimono verde, dando un paso atrás.

–Sabía que no podrías olvidarme –susurró Motochika, acercándose. Sujetando fuertemente los brazos del otro, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó de una forma tan dulce y cadenciosa que el líder de Aki no pudo resistir el impulso de zafarse de las manos del pirata y abrazarlo desesperadamente a su vez.

Apretando al de verde contra el árbol, el pirata lo besó de toda forma posible, mordió suavemente sus labios, lamió su cuello, sus orejas. Motonari simplemente no podía concebir otro pensamiento; deseaba al pirata, deseaba ver su cuerpo desnudo, deseaba tanto sentir su peso sobre sí... Deslizándose hacia abajo y arrastrando a Chousokabe consigo, lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el tierno pasto salvaje y se sentó en su cintura, sin dejar de hundir su lengua entre los dientes del tuerto mientras sus manos recorrían la enredada ropa occidental y buscaban a ciegas cómo despojar al ardiente pirata de ella.

–Despacio, Motonari kun... –la voz de Motochika era apenas audible–. No queremos levantar sospechas.

–Ésa es la última en mi lista de consideraciones –farfulló el de verde, con los labios pegoteados de la saliva del pirata. Sin decir más, se puso de rodillas y retrocedió hasta tener a su alcance el poderoso miembro del pirata, quien ya estaba visiblemente excitado por todo aquello.

Para Chousokabe no dejó de ser sorprendente el accionar de Mouri, pero era tan placentero que, a decir verdad, no importaba mucho. Los labios del señor de Aki eran suaves y sensibles, un toque delicado que su cuerpo jamás había conocido. Su lengua hirviente recorría su piel de un lado al otro, su cabeza subía y bajaba provocando chispazos eléctricos no sólo en la entrepierna de Motochika sino en todo su cuerpo.

El pirata de Shikoku sólo pudo gemir mientras se dejaba hacer; había deseado tener a su merced a Mouri, pero no había imaginado que el puntilloso aristócrata se entregaría por sí mismo.

–Alto –pidió Chousokabe, entre jadeos–. Detente, detente un momento... sólo un momento.

Separando levemente al perplejo Mouri de sí, Motochika lo obligó recoger su ropa y sentarse sobre su cintura, penetrándolo suavemente.

–Esto es todo lo que deseo... –murmuró, abrazando fuertemente a su tan odiado rival territorial. Pero aquella tarde, cuando hizo gemir de placer a ese mismo rival, se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de él, de su austera figura, de sus indómitos impulsos. Había podido vislumbrar, en la forma en que Motonari se movía, en la forma en que dejaba salir a grandes oleadas la inevitable atracción que sentía hacia el pirata, que el líder de Aki se estaba entregando prácticamente sin meditar en las consecuencias de hacerlo. Y no sabía si Mouri sentía lo mismo que él, pero no importaba. Mientras pudiera hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, mientras pudiera hacerlo gritar y estremecerse, no necesitaba que Mouri lo amara. No podía ser de otra forma, de todas maneras.

Cuando ambos líderes regresaban esa noche a sus territorios, casi sin saberlo y sin sospechar que el otro sentía exactamente lo mismo, ambos sintieron encenderse en su interior un poderoso sentimiento, como un fuego que acababa de brotar y que chispeaba vivamente, encendiendo en llamas sus almas.

_**Una piedra en el camino**_

Aunque los meses pasaron vertiginosamente, para Mouri Motonari de Aki pareció una eternidad. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, había empezado a tener relaciones con Myoukyuu de una forma bastante regular; y pese a que era mucho más atento y dedicado que aquellas veces en las que habían estado juntos con la intención de procrear, la pobre esposa se percató demasiado pronto de que la mente de su marido no estaba con ella, ni siquiera cuando estaban a solas. Los ojos pardos de Motonari se perdían en la infinidad de un mundo lejano, un mundo al cual sólo arribaba en sus más profundos pensamientos. Cuando tenía un orgasmo, su rostro parecía más distante que nunca, como si su pensamiento se hallara a kilómetros de su cuerpo, atravesando el Mar de Seto y yendo más allá. Myoukyuu dejó, poco a poco, de disfrutar aquellos encuentros.

El contacto que tanto había ansiado con su querido esposo... lo tenía, pero no la satisfacía en absoluto. Conocía a la perfección el temple del hombre, sabía cuál era su personalidad y cómo debía comportarse estando a su lado; pero si antes era infeliz, ahora su miseria era doblemente dolorosa.

Mouri y Chousokabe volvieron a encontrarse en diversas visitas sociales, pues por más que los señores feudales se hallaran en expansión y guerra, eran caballeros ante todo y respetaban las formalidades. Sucedió sin embargo que, en una breve estadía en las tierras de Kai, el líder de Shikoku conoció a un joven daimyo que acababa de suceder a su padre en el liderazgo de su clan y anexado, no sin perder en demasía, varias provincias vecinas a su feudo. Aquella vez Mouri no estuvo presente; pero Chousokabe se sintió prácticamente como en su casa al hacer amistad con el joven, ya que tenían muchas cosas en común.

La mañana siguiente de aquel encuentro, Chousokabe y los suyos se preparaban para regresar a su isla cuando el pirata volvió a toparse con el joven.

–Hey there –saludó el muchacho, guiñando su único ojo sano. Era tuerto, exactamente igual que Motochika.

–Qué hay, bastardillo –saludó a su vez el de cabellos claros–. ¿Ya te vas para tus pagos?

–Supongo que sí. El viejo Takeda siempre me está sermoneando, pero ya tengo a Kojuurou en casa haciendo eso mismo, así que...

–Jeh, entiendo –concedió Motochika, desviando levemente la mirada. El joven pudo apreciar aquella acción y dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa:

–¿No quieres venir a conocer mi provincia? There's a lot of fun there. No tenemos mucho linaje y mis subordinados son algo vulgares, pero... creo que se llevarán bien con tus saqueadores.

–¡Jah! Somos piratas, no bandidos –se rió a viva voz el de cabellos canos.

–Still the same shit for me –rebatió el otro, soltando una carcajada.

–De acuerdo –aceptó al fin Chousokabe–. Alistaremos los pertrechos.

Así fue como los piratas de Shikoku partieron junto a la comitiva de aquel joven señor, a quien todos pronto comenzaron a llamar, con demasiada familiaridad, "Dragón Date".

Una vez en Oushuu, Motochika fue presentado con el afamado y siempre bien ponderado Katakura Kojuurou. Durante el viaje desde Kai mucho se había dicho del estratega, quien resultó ser exactamente como el pirata lo había imaginado: un hombre con presencia, con carácter y con una férrea voluntad, que constantemente corregía al Dragón y, en el fondo, no dejaba de tratarlo como a un niño.

La primera noche de Chousokabe en Oushuu fue muy amena y agradable; y cuando todo el mundo se había retirado a dormir, incluso el jocoso Date, el pirata se quedó solo con Katakura, bebiendo sake.

–Masamune sama está muy animado desde que regresó de Kai; le debo a usted una enorme gratitud por ello –dijo de pronto el hombre de ojos verdes, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

–No hay cuidado –respondió Motochika casi de inmediato–. El niño es agradable y tiene una lengua muy larga. Siento que nos vamos a llevar de maravilla.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –fue la queda respuesta de Kojuurou, quien vació su choko de un trago–. Desde la muerte de su padre, Masamune sama ha tenido algunas dificultades para mantener sus ánimos.

–Entiendo –murmuró el de cabello cano–. A todo esto –su voz fue firme, pero cortés–, no te ofendas por la pregunta, pero... ¿qué eres, la nana del Dragón? Todo el rato le andas detrás. Aunque no es asunto mío, lo sé –se apresuró a agregar, agitando las manos frente a sí.

–No se preocupe –respondió Kojuurou tranquilamente. Si el comentario lo había ofendido, no lo dejó notar–. Podría decirse que sí, he cumplido un papel similar en la vida de mi amo, pues lo he acompañado prácticamente desde su infancia. Masamune sama perdió su ojo derecho a muy corta edad, así que he estado a su lado desde entonces.

El ojo azul de Motochika llameó por un instante, reflejando la luz de las velas.

–Su relación con su madre nunca fue muy buena, pero su disminución visual fue la causa de muchas disputas familiares y la señora ya no quiso referirse a él como su hijo. Masamune sama era muy pequeño y necesitaba contención. De alguna forma sentí que alguien debía estar a su lado, que no merecía sufrir así. Siempre he sabido que el destino le auspicia grandes cosas... Toda mi lealtad y mi devoción están depositadas en él. Sé que mi señor algún día gobernará este país, y yo le ayudaré a conseguir eso.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, el pirata bebió de golpe el sake que se había servido y que había contemplado, pensativo, por un largo rato.

–Realmente envidio al Dragón por la suerte que tiene de contar con alguien como tú –susurró, apenas sonriendo.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin bulla, pero desde la hora del desayuno todo volvió a estar muy animado en la mansión Date, pues los subordinados de Oushuu y los de Shikoku pronto hicieron migas y se entretuvieron mutuamente.

Por la tarde organizaron un paseo a caballo que sacudió a la provincia entera. Visitaron las tierras de los vasallos de Date, los sembradíos, sus lugares sagrados.

Un par de horas después, Masamune y Motochika se desviaron del grueso y regresaron por su cuenta a los territorios exteriores de la mansión, donde ataron a los caballos junto a una pequeña arboleda y se sentaron entre las briznas de pasto amarillento. El suave viento que corría bajo el cielo saturado de celeste agitaba el cabello de ambos, sus ropas, mientras sus mentes se iban muy lejos de allí, pensando cada uno en sus propias locuras.

Motochika fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–Qué paz...

–Sí –concordó Date, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

–En mi hogar, junto al mar, no se tiene un minuto de quietud. Aunque todo esté en el más absoluto silencio, el rugido del mar resuena, lejano, como una canción que trae miles de recuerdos.

–¿No nos hemos conocido antes...? –inquirió de súbito Masamune, aunque con voz dulce.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió el pirata, cuestionando a su vez.

–Siento como si ya nos hubiésemos visto antes, pero no puedo recordar dónde o cuándo.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–No lo sé...

Date había arrancado una brizna de pasto y jugueteaba con ella, golpeando suavemente sus propios pies. De pronto, sin siquiera imaginar que pasaría, se encontró cara a cara con el pirata, que le había sujetado sutilmente el rostro con su mano enguantada. Los labios de Chousokabe, ajados por su eterna vida junto al mar, tenían un gusto salitre.

–What the...? –exclamó el Dragón, cuando logró alejar al otro.

–No pude evitarlo –fue la pobre excusa de Motochika, aunque en su rostro se veía una tibia felicidad.

–Pero... –murmuró Masamune, cuando el pirata lo tumbó de espaldas y se trepó encima de él.

–Sólo déjate llevar... déjate conquistar por este hermoso paisaje, por este silencio irrompible...

Las palabras del pirata eran tiernas, pero no tenían sentido para el joven Dragón. Intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo, las manos de Chousokabe lo recorrieron enteramente, sus labios lo besaron más de una vez y su único ojo lo escrutó inmutable, tanto que, luego de casi media hora de forcejeos, Masamune comenzó a sentir que era inútil seguir resistiéndose.

Aun así, el Dragón no era como el Hijo del Sol. El Hijo del Sol se entregaba sin decir una palabra, se exponía enteramente, se dejaba invadir por la furia apasionada del pirata; el Dragón daba, sí, pero sólo si recibía algo a cambio. Y entonces aquel forcejeo de resistencia se transformó en un intercambio, en una lucha ardiente por tomar el control, por satisfacerse y satisfacer de una forma casi violenta. El Demonio de los Mares sentía una excitación pocas veces conocida cuando el impetuoso Date lo tumbaba a él de espaldas, cuando el joven también tuerto lamía su cuello y lo ahogaba con su lengua.

Una y otra vez lo repitieron, una y otra vez en esa larga tarde se dio aquella lucha de poder entre el uno y el otro, en un desenfrenado accionar que hacía que cada uno estuviese a punto de estallar una y otra y otra vez. Motochika jamás había dejado que nadie lo derribara, pero la energía de Masamune era descomunal, desbordaba su propio cuerpo, necesitaba salir y expandirse, y pronto el pirata comenzó a desear que Date lo dominara también. No, Date no era como Mouri; Date no se recostaba y se dejaba hacer, quería hacer también.

Cuando el anochecer estaba próximo, Chousokabe entendió que aquella pasión que le quemaba no era ni por asomo parecida al tibio calor que sentía cuando estaba con Mouri. Lo que lo movía con el Dragón era el deseo, el puro deseo, el capricho de dominarlo, de sentir que había logrado controlar ese fuego desbocado. Y cuando el sol cayó al fin, cubriéndolo todo con sus sombras alargadas y purpúreas, el Demonio de los Mares sintió por primera vez el dolor y el placer de ser invadido. No supo cómo o cuándo ganó Masamune la lucha de poderes; pero el sentirse desvirgado por aquel joven impetuoso elevó el morbo del pirata a niveles insospechados. Gimiendo entrecortadamente, pidió más, y más obtuvo. Las manos de Date se aferraban a sus muslos con una fuerza desconocida, mientras su voz grave pronunciaba, casi sin aire, el nombre del pirata.

–Moto...chika...

A pesar de haber sentido en todo su ser el orgasmo del Dragón, que incluso lo había llevado a él mismo a acabar, el pirata percibió finalmente la sutil diferencia entre amor y deseo.

–No –se dijo–. No es lo mismo...

Chousokabe y los suyos se preparaban para partir de Oushuu luego de una semana en la que todos aseguraron haberla pasado de lo mejor. Sin embargo, cuando los subordinados del pirata ya estaban listos para emprender el regreso, Katakura Kojuurou llamó aparte al joven tuerto.

Algo perplejo, Motochika hizo como se le pedía y acompañó al estratega a uno de los patios interiores de la mansión Date. Cuando estuvieron solos y alejados de cualquier mirada u oído entrometido, el hombre de ojos verdes miró fijamente al pirata y le habló con serenidad, pero también con algo de ira.

–No crea que no sé qué es lo que ha sucedido entre usted y Masamune sama –fue su certera pero sencilla acusación–. Si no he hecho nada al respecto es por mi amo, porque no veo ningún peligro inherente para él. Pero se lo advertiré sólo una vez, Chousokabe dono. No lastime a Masamune sama, o será la última cosa que haga en su vida.

–¿Debo tomar esto como una amenaza? –respondió Motochika, sin mover un centímetro la adusta expresión de su rostro.

–Si así le resulta más fácil comprender las consecuencias de tal acción, sí, puede tomarlo como una amenaza –replicó Kojuurou, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sus ojos penetrantes, sin embargo, contaban otra historia muy diferente a la de su voz–. Usted no me desagrada, cualquier amigo de Masamune sama es bienvenido en nuestra morada; sólo no quiero que olvide que el Dokugan Ryu tiene un ojo derecho, y que ese ojo ve muy bien.

El pirata se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

–No planeo entrometerme en nada de lo que suceda entre ustedes. Aun así, espero que le haya quedado claro que no me mantendré al margen si veo que es necesaria mi intervención... Si mi amo siente dolor, me encargaré de que usted lo sienta por partida doble.

–Lo entiendo –dijo de pronto el de cabellos claros–. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Tras observar quedamente al pirata por unos segundos, el estratega dijo muy solemne:

–Que tenga un buen viaje.

_**Una llama que se enfría**_

Unos siete u ocho días después del regreso de Oushuu, ancló en el puerto de Shikoku una embarcación muy elegante y ricamente adornada. De ella descendió, con la frente bien en alto, el severo líder de Aki.

Uno de los servidores del pirata corrió a informarle de ello apenas Mouri puso un pie en la Isla Shikoku; y cuando el joven de verde estuvo en la mansión del Clan Chousokabe, el tuerto de cabellos claros ya estaba esperándolo.

–Hola –saludó sin ceremonia alguna Motochika, ordenando a los sirvientes que los dejaran solos.

Mouri se mantuvo en silencio hasta que todas las puertas se cerraron. Cuando las figuras de los vasallos hubieron dejado de proyectar sombras oscuras sobre el papel de arroz, el joven se despojó de su yelmo, que fue a parar a un rincón de la habitación, y se abalanzó sobre el pirata, besándolo con una desesperación pocas veces vista en su lenguaje corporal.

Incapaz de detener aquella energía, Chousokabe simplemente abrazó con sus largos brazos a la delgada figura que luchaba por ahogarlo.

–¿Debo entender con esto... que me extrañabas? –murmuró en una carcajada ahogada, cuando el otro se detuvo para abrazarse fuertemente y esconder su rostro contra el pecho del pirata.

–No sé... No sé cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi... –lloriqueó Motonari, cuyos labios temblaban sin control.

–Yo diría que un mes o dos, la verdad no llevo la cuen... –al percatarse de que el otro estaba sollozando, Motochika abrió mucho el ojo–. ¡Oye! Espera... ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué?

La voz del daimyo de verde temblaba tanto como sus labios, se quebraba en sollozos que hicieron que el estómago del pirata se achicara mucho, muchísimo... porque le hacían recordar todo lo que había hecho con el Dragón Date.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Mouri, no cuando estaba aferrado a él, cuando parecía haber comenzado a quererlo de la misma forma en que él lo quería.

¿Por qué había hecho esa tontería? ¿Por qué había intentado domar al joven Date? A pesar de no conocer realmente el motivo de aquellas acciones, ya estaban hechas y sólo podía tomar uno de dos caminos: podía mentir, y Mouri jamás sabría lo que había sucedido, o podía decir la verdad, arriesgándose no sólo a herirlo sino a perderlo.

Las siguientes palabras del joven de verde hicieron que se decidiera a mentir.

–Porque ya no puedo vivir... ya no puedo vivir imaginándote...

Mouri se aferró al pirata con más fuerza y ambos fueron descendiendo hasta quedar en el suelo, donde el de verde se tendió sobre el tuerto y comenzó a abrir su ropa. Motonari estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando vio una marca purpúrea en su hombro. Parecía...

–¿Una mordida? –susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ésa no podía ser una herida de batalla. Sólo podía haber sido hecha por una persona.

–¿Qué es esto? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño–. Yo jamás te he mordido. ¡¿Qué es esto?

Chousokabe no sabía cómo sostener la mirada parda de Mouri. Se había decidido a mentir, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era la mejor opción. Sólo cabía ser hombre y decir la verdad...

–Fue... Fue el Dokugan Ryu. Él me mordió.

–¿Dokugan... Ryu? –repitió el otro, sintiendo la boca reseca–. ¿El heredero del Clan Date?

Motochika sólo asintió con la cabeza. Mouri se mordió los labios y no pudo contener el torrente de lágrimas que invadió sus ojos.

–Cómo... ¡¿Cómo me haces esto? –exclamó, tomando al pirata por la chaqueta con manos temblorosas–. Me he entregado por completo a ti...

–Motonari kun, no... –quiso empezar Chousokabe, pero el líder de Aki lo interrumpió:

–He intentado retomar el contacto con mi esposa, he intentado besarla, tocarla, entender qué es lo que me revoluciona en todos los aspectos, y... no puedo, ¡no puedo! La beso y siento que te estoy besando a ti, la toco y eres tú a quien acaricio, le hago el amor y sólo tengo cabeza para pensar en ti... –lo había soltado y se refregaba los ojos con las manos enguantadas, aún sentado sobre su cintura–. Ya no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer... ¡Y tú me haces esto!

–No es lo que crees... –susurró el pirata, desviando la mirada. Los ojos pardos de Mouri llamearon al escuchar eso y sus manos volvieron a sujetar con fuerza la chaqueta de Motochika.

–¡Claro que es lo que creo! ¡¿De qué otra forma podría haberte dejado esa marca... y todas las que estoy viendo? –exclamó el de verde, incapaz de contener su nerviosismo–. Ese niño es como tú, es un salvaje sin linaje, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que se divirtieron mucho juntos, apuesto a que luchaste mucho por domarlo...

–¡Motonari kun! –gritó el pirata.

–¿Lo quieres? ¡¿Lo quieres? –cuestionó el de cabellos castaños, cuyos dientes castañeteaban.

Motochika apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Si se iba a apegar a la verdad, no podía responder eso sin herir profundamente a Mouri.

–Lo quieres... –susurró éste, lanzando un sollozo ahogado–. No puedes negarlo, no quieres admitirlo...

–No lo quiero... –se defendió Chousokabe, angustiado–. No siento por él lo mismo que por ti...

–¡¿Y qué se supone que sientes por mí, que vas y te revuelcas con otro?

–¡Yo te amo! –exclamó Motochika, coloreándose hasta la frente y cerrando el ojo, para no ver a Mouri–. Te... Te quiero...

Las manos del líder de Aki se aflojaron, igual que su mandíbula y sus ojos, que se abrieron enormemente.

–Date Masamune es fuego, es fuego puro, un dragón indomable... encendió cada parte de mí, encendió mi deseo de poseerlo, de dominarlo... pero fue un deseo vacío, algo que sólo me satisfizo físicamente... –Chousokabe hablaba lentamente, mientras su rostro regresaba despacio a su color original–. Me di cuenta en ese preciso momento que te quiero de otra forma... que siento un calor que nada tiene que ver con el deseo, que siento que me llenas de una calidez que no puedo describir...

Los labios de Mouri, que al fin habían logrado unirse de nuevo, seguían temblando mientras sentía que algo en su nariz comenzaba a picarle.

–Cuando hago el amor contigo es casi mágico, me transporta a algún lugar muy lejano, a un lugar donde sólo estamos tú y yo...

Motonari lagrimeaba abiertamente, intentando limpiarse el rostro con las manos.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces...? –preguntó, entre hipos llorosos–. Si significo tanto para ti... ¿Por qué estuviste con ese niño?

–No lo sé... –susurró el pirata, abrazando a Mouri cuando éste se recostaba encima suyo.

A simple vista podía parecer que Motonari había perdonado la ofensa, pero algo en su interior acaba de quebrarse. La confianza que había depositado en Motochika, la ciega entrega, la desesperada necesidad de amor, todas esas cosas acababan de quebrarse; sólo que no lo supo en ese instante. Ninguno de los dos lo supo, pero acababan de poner una distancia de muchos miles de millas entre el uno y el otro.

_**La pronunciación de un nombre**_

La misma noche de la llegada de Mouri a Shikoku, él y Motochika estuvieron juntos hasta bien entrado el amanecer. El sol frío del alba los encontró aún despiertos, abrazados, unidos.

Mouri se había sentado sobre las piernas del pirata, subiendo y bajando lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo en que tenía a Chousokabe dentro de sí. Éste, como para compensar su infidelidad, había sido especialmente cariñoso y suave aquella noche, se había dedicado a hacer que cada parte del cuerpo de Motonari sintiera el cosquilleo de su lengua o el tacto de sus dedos. Quería que se sintiera amado, quería hacerlo sentir deseado.

Cuando Mouri estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, de entre sus labios se escapó un nombre, dicho de forma casi inaudible:

–Motochika...

Chousokabe sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. En todo ese tiempo, era la primera vez que decía su nombre, y de una forma tan sumisa, tan entregada, tan sensual. No tenía nada que ver con la voz excitada de Masamune; era una voz que lo amaba de verdad.

Abrazando con más fuerza a Mouri, no le importó que derramara sus fluidos encima suyo. Sintió algo muy fuerte con aquel líquido pegajoso manchando su abdomen marcado. Cuando él hubo acabado también, se separó con delicadeza del cuerpo de Motonari y se recostó a su lado.

La piel transpirada del joven de cabellos castaños era muy pálida y estaba llena de marcas rosadas y violáceas. Motochika se colocó detrás suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Mouri.

Éste, sin embargo, tenía la vista perdida.

_**Los celos**_

La estadía de Mouri en la casa de Chousokabe se prolongó cerca de dos semanas. Todas las noches que estuvo allí, el pirata se dedicó a atenderlo de la forma más cuidadosa y delicada, y aunque sentía un enorme placer al recostarse y dejar que Motochika lo recorriera, no era completamente feliz.

Quizás así se sentiría Myoukyuu, pensó. Quizás había visto que su corazón estaba en otra parte, mucho más lejano de ella que antes, y por eso había comenzado a rechazar sus caricias, las que antes tanto había demostrado necesitar. Motonari sentía que la piel del pirata estaba sucia, no podía verla de otra forma luego de saber que el joven Date había puesto sus manos sobre ella. Sentía como si le hubiesen robado algo muy preciado.

Como si sus propias intrigas no bastaran para ponerlo nervioso, el joven líder de Aki se encontró con que, el día en que finalmente había decidido partir rumbo a su feudo, un enorme y rústico barco anclaba en el puerto de Shikoku. Los ojos pardos de Motonari se abrieron grandemente al contemplar, desde la playa, los estandartes del Clan Date.

Una horda de bandidos descendían de la embarcación cuando un joven vestido de azul, que llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, saltaba presto hacia los tablones de madera mojada, caminando en dirección a Mouri.

–Hey! –exclamó, haciendo una seña al de kimono verde mientras se le acercaba–. ¿Eres de la servidumbre del pirata? Corre a avisarle que llegó...

–No soy ningún siervo –declaró Mouri, furioso, mientras el otro le seguía hablando encima.

–...el Dragón de Oushuu, Date Masamune.

El de verde abrió tanto los ojos que el muchacho de azul se detuvo en su caminar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó de pronto, algo desconcertado.

–Date... Masamune... –repitió Mouri, sintiendo cómo le temblaban los labios y deseando tener a mano su espada circular.

–That's right, ése soy yo. ¿Y tú eras...? –inquirió, levantando la única ceja visible.

–Mouri Motonari, el Heredero del Sol, líder de la casa de Mouri en Aki –respondió el otro, de forma muy solemne y arrogante.

Date silbó de asombro.

–Con que Mouri de Aki. Tú eres el que le anda peleando el territorio a Motochika, ¿eh? –preguntó el Dragón con voz burlona.

–¿Motochika...? –pensó el de ojos pardos, sintiendo una ira inmensa brotar en su interior–. ¿Quién eres tú –se dirigió al joven–, para hablar de Chousokabe dono con tanta familiaridad?

–Soy amigo del pirata. Creo que ya sabemos a quién va a recibir, si soy yo su amigo y tú el que intenta arrebatarle su isla...

–Yo no he intentado arrebatarle nada –replicó Mouri, tratando de disimular su creciente enojo–. Las disputas territoriales tienen generaciones de existencia, mucho antes de que él o yo naciéramos.

–¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –fue la nueva pregunta del Dragón.

Eso fue el colmo para Mouri. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era aquel niño?

–Disfruto de la hospitalidad de Chousokabe dono. Eso es todo –respondió el de verde, con un visible dejo de arrogancia. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada del Dragón lo alertó. Su único ojo azulino lo escrutaba atentamente, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica iba naciendo en su rostro y dejaba ver sus prominentes colmillos.

–Así que tú eres su mujer –soltó al fin, mostrando una expresión de burla sin igual. Mouri se coloreó hasta la frente, pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no asestarle un puñetazo ahí mismo.

–No sé de qué hablas –replicó, tratando de que no se notara lo furioso que estaba.

–No, no, si hasta llegué a pensarlo aquella vez. No tenía una sola marca, pero no parecía la clase de persona a la que le falta sexo –analizó Masamune, con una risita–. Supongo que es a ti a quien muerden y lamen y someten... –murmuró, empujando a Mouri hacia el naciente y verde bosque que bordeaba los límites de las mansiones de Chousokabe.

Como Motonari no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Date se dio el gusto de seguir hablando con lengua de serpiente.

–¿Te gusta que te domen, Mouri de Aki? –preguntó, acorralando al otro contra una alta palmera–. Yo puedo domarte... Quizás no lo haga tan bien como el pirata, pues asumo que a este cuerpo de porcelana hay que tratarlo con cuidado –añadió, metiendo las manos bajo el kimono verde–, pero hice un espléndido trabajo con él, así que...

–¿Qué has dicho? –el color que había tomado el rostro de Mouri desapareció súbitamente, dejándolo pálido y descolorido.

–Motochika me domó, me montó como a una bestia... pero al final del día lo monté yo a él –susurró el Dragón, acercando su rostro al de Motonari y lamiéndole la oreja.

Eso había sido suficiente para el consternado líder de Aki... Como si no hubiese bastado con tener frente a frente al maldito con el que Chousokabe había osado engañarlo, ahora ese maldito lo manoseaba y, ¡además!, decía muy campante que había tomado el lugar de Motochika... ¡con el mismo Motochika!

Y seguía pronunciando su nombre, ese nombre sagrado para él, el nombre del ser que había arrobado su alma, el que le quitaba el aliento... Mouri no lo soportó, y casi sin proponérselo lanzó un certero puñetazo a Date, enviándolo a volar varios metros más allá.

Motonari respiraba agitado cuando Masamune se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena de la cara.

–Así que la muñeca sabe golpear –farfulló, moviendo la mandíbula hasta que crujió y la devolvió a su sitio.

–Y agradece que no tengo aquí mi arma, Date Masamune... o ya estarías hecho pedazos –amenazó el de verde, con la nariz arrugada como si fuera un perro.

–Alright, lady –el Dragón se acercó y lo miró fijamente–. Vamos a hacer algo... Vamos a dejar que el pirata decida.

Mouri frunció el ceño en desconcierto.

–¿Elegir? ¿Elegir qué? –luego de unos segundos, pareció comprenderlo–. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio...!

–En la de menos podemos hacer algo los tres juntos, no sé... ya veremos –se rió a viva voz de su propio comentario y caminó muy decidido en dirección al castillo de Motochika. El otro sólo acertó a seguirlo a paso rápido. Una sensación de angustia se había apoderado de su pecho, y aquellas grietas que se habían hecho en su alma pronto comenzaron a agrandarse.

Sentado en la oscuridad de su salón, con las persianas cerradas a su alrededor, Motochika no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente. La lúgubre luz de las velas, que necesitaba con ardor dada la resaca que estaba transitando, sólo acrecentaba las sombrías tinieblas que se proyectaban sobre los rostros del Dragón Tuerto y del Heredero del Sol, sombras que dibujaban sus facciones como si de espectrales apariciones se tratara.

–Dragón... –murmuró, intentando ponerse de pie. Por desgracia, el peso del alcohol estacionado fue demasiado para su cuerpo, por lo que cayó sentado nuevamente.

–No debí permitirte beber tanto –susurró Motonari, acercándose–. Sé hombre y siéntate derecho, Chousokabe Motochika.

–¿Tienes algo que decir? –preguntó Date, sentándose sin más en el suelo pulido de la habitación.

–Soy yo quien debería preguntarle eso –soltó el de verde, furioso.

–Ah... Lo estás admitiendo –fue la viperina respuesta de Date, que se relamió sin disimulo.

–¿Qué caso tiene esconderlo ya? –se quejó el de ojos pardos, arrodillándose junto a Motochika y ayudándole a incorporarse–. Escúchame, Motochika. Yo ya había perdonado tu ofensa, pero si me dices que tú mismo invitaste a venir a este chiquillo...

–¿Chiquillo? –protestó el de azul, cruzándose de brazos.

–No, no lo invité. Debe haber venido solo –respondió al fin Chousokabe, sintiendo la cabeza muy mareada.

–Así es. Vine porque se me antojó.

–Por favor... No hables más, Dragón –pidió el pirata–. Ya estamos hundidos.

–La única forma en que te vas a hundir más es si me dices que prefieres a este bruto en vez de a mí –Motonari fue directo y cortante. Su voz era severa y no había rastros de duda en ella–. Al honorable Date sama se le ha ocurrido que deberías elegir entre él y yo. Supongo que será sencillo, ¿no crees?

El silencio del pirata, que sólo lo observó con su ojo azul sumido en agonía, hizo que Mouri tragara muy duro. Algunos segundos se sucedieron hasta cumplir un largo, un eterno minuto en que el líder de la Isla Shikoku no dio muestras de haber tomado ninguna decisión.

–Dicen que el que calla, otorga –dijo Masamune, con una risita.

–No puedes... –murmuró Mouri–. No...

–Motonari, yo... –empezó el pirata, pero el de verde le asestó un poderoso puñetazo.

–¡Cállate! ¡Jamás debí permitir que me tocaras! ¡Nunca debí permitir que te acercaras a mí! –bramó furioso el líder de Aki. Sólo había ira en su rostro, ni una lágrima salía de sus ojos pardos.

Chousokabe sólo se retorció en el suelo, intentando incorporarse. Mouri lo observaba como una estatua imperturbable, de pie junto a él.

–Prefieres a un salvaje sin linaje... Quédate con tu niño indomable –dijo el aristócrata con desdén–. No volverás a saber de mí de ahora en adelante.

Mientras caminaba cadenciosamente hasta la puerta, dijo con su voz de hielo:

–Y olvídate de nuestra "tregua". Apenas me recupere, comenzaré a planear la estrategia para arrebatarte tu preciosa isla.

–Tampoco lo quiero a él... –se oyó, desde el bulto apretado que era Motochika.

Mouri se detuvo y volteó lentamente mientras el rostro de Date, quien se creía ganador, se transfiguraba en la misma imagen de la rabia.

–¿Cómo dijiste...? –preguntó el líder de Aki, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

–No puedo elegir, porque lo que siento por cada uno... es diferente –bufó, logrando sentarse sobre sus almohadones–. Motonari, te... te quiero... –susurró–. Pero si no puedo tenerte... tampoco vale la pena tener al Dragón, porque a él no lo quiero...

Date apretó los labios y abrió enormemente su único ojo.

–Pieces of shit... –masculló, poniéndose de pie. Pasando por al lado de Mouri, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada de altivez a ninguno de los dos daimyo, el joven se retiró con la ira dibujada en su rostro. Para sorpresa de sus pobres vasallos, que apenas habían terminado de bajar sus enseres, el líder de Oushuu les ordenó volver a guardar todo en su barco. Partirían hacia su provincia cuanto antes.

En la semioscuridad de la sala de Chousokabe, Mouri aún no se había retirado y observaba fijamente al pirata con ojos llenos de desprecio.

–No me mires así... –rogó Motochika–. Por favor...

–No –lo cortó el aristócrata–. Desde hoy somos enemigos.

Las últimas palabras de Mouri fueron como un dardo en el pecho del joven de cabellos canos, que no logró levantar la cabeza agachada.

_**El final**_

Un mes entero transcurrió desde la partida de ambos señores feudales. Motochika no hallaba consuelo para su agonía, se detestaba por haber sido tan estúpido, pero había que aceptar los hechos y ya había tenido mucho tiempo para tratar de perdonarse.

No obstante, exactamente un mes después llegó a Shikoku la nueva de que se había iniciado una gran revuelta en el centro del país. Llevaba al menos un par de semanas iniciada, y casi todos los daimyo estaban metidos en ella de alguna u otra forma.

Chousokabe no supo por qué, pero presintió que las cosas iban a ponerse feas allí. Mas, fiel a su tempramento indomable, partió junto a sus vasallos para otra gran aventura.

–¿Qué tengo que perder, después de todo? –se había dicho, mientras afilaba las púas de su ancla.

A los piratas les tomó otra semana arribar al lugar del conflicto. Para entonces, los ejércitos estaban algo diezmados, pero todos los señores parecían mantener un equilibrio de fuerzas considerable. Allí fue cuando el Demonio de los Mares pudo darse cuenta del verdadero cariz de la situación.

Desde el norte atacaban, en una curiosa alianza, el Dragón Date, el Dios Guerrero de Echigo y el Tigre de Kai. Acompañados todos por sus ayudantes más fieles y sus tropas leales, resistían de la mejor forma y eran quienes menos bajas contabilizaban.

Desde el sur, por el contrario, el enorme grueso compuesto por los Maeda y Takenaka Hanbei tenía, curiosamente, las de perder.

Chousokabe pronto comprendió que una pequeña diferencia de fuerzas, por mínima que fuera, sería el detonante de la victoria de uno de los dos lados. Como Takenaka le disgustaba ampliamente a pesar de haberlo tratado muy poco (los breves y escasos encuentros entre el pirata y el estratega no habían generado una buena impresión ni en uno ni en el otro), Motochika decidió unirse al bando del norte. El Dragón estaba allí, pero no despreciaría una ayuda y mucho menos una tan ventajosa. Si bien los vasallos del pirata no eran demasiados, sí eran fuertes y resistían bastante más que sus pares de tierra. El mar los había hecho poderosos.

Aun así, sería algo incómodo pelear codo a codo con Masamune luego del desplante que le había hecho en su mansión. El pirata confió en que el Dragón ya habría perdonado u olvidado la ofensa, y que la supervivencia de todos aquellos que componían la alianza era más importante que una rencilla personal.

No le extrañó, por ende, que el joven lo recibiera con frialdad a pesar de que Takeda y Uesugi lo trataron con la mejor deferencia.

–Gracias por tu amabilidad, Demonio –fue lo único que dijo el joven tuerto, mientras se levantaba y salía de la tienda de campaña. Motochika lo siguió con la vista y sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho. Su culpa nunca desaparecería.

Transcurrieron algunos días y la participación de los piratas comenzó a marcar la diferencia. A pesar de contar con armas más novedosas y una cantidad casi infinita de tropas, el conglomerado Maeda-Takenaka no dejaba de retroceder, presionado por la valentía de los ejércitos del norte.

–Por Chousokabe y sus maravillosos bandidos –brindó Takeda, la noche del sexto día desde la llegada del joven de cabellos canos.

Sentados alrededor del fuego se hallaban el Tigre de Kai, Uesugi, Date y el mismo Motochika.

–Siempre es un placer –respondió el pirata, bebiendo su sake de un trago limpio, pero un estruendo que parecía un trueno cortó la respiración de todos e iluminó una vasta extensión de pradera al oeste del campamento.

Los cuatro lores se levantaron de improviso, mientras Takeda apagaba el fuego.

–Sasuke –llamó.

–Kasuga –llamó Uesugi.

–A la orden –dijeron dos voces en la negrura. Acto seguido, ruidos de ramas y hojas, muy débiles como para llamar la atención, sonaron y se fueron apagando a medida que los ninja se alejaban.

Tras escasos pero angustiosos minutos de expectativa, los sirvientes regresaron.

–Un ejército se aproxima desde el sur –anunció la ninja rubia, cuya voz sonó como un susurro en la oscuridad.

–No se trata de un grupo muy numeroso, pero sin duda portan armas de grueso calibre –informó Sasuke, con su voz nasal–. Dudo que se trate de refuerzos para nosotros...

–Se dirigían hacia el campamento de Maeda-Takenaka –completó Kasuga, buscando en la penumbra de las estrellas el conocido rostro de su amo.

–Debemos actuar rápido –fue todo lo que dijo Kenshin, regresando a paso firme hacia su tienda.

–Que despierten a todas las tropas –ordenó Takeda–. Date, ve por el Ojo Derecho. Chousokabe, tus vasallos son más rápidos, quiero que despliegues tus fuerzas para cubrir el frente occidental hasta que todos los demás estemos listos.

–Sí, señor –acató Motochika, trotando hacia el claro donde sus sirvientes habían establecido un rústico campamento.

Mientras el pirata despertaba a su comitiva, Date se reunía con Kojuurou en su tienda...

–¿Están atacando de nuevo? –preguntó el sirviente, atando las espadas del joven a su cinturón.

–Sí... –murmuró Masamune, con la vista perdida quién sabía dónde.

Kojuurou se mordió los labios muy despacio. Cuando terminó con su tarea, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Al despuntar el amanecer, una oleada renovada de ataques desde el flanco meridional reveló que la adición de la alianza Maeda-Takenaka era nada menos que el señor de Aki, el Heredero del Sol. Mouri se hallaba muy augusto junto a la pareja de Toshiie y Matsu, mientras Hanbei analizaba una y otra vez un inmenso plano que había desplegado sobre una mesa portátil.

–Serán todos tuyos como pediste, Motonari kun –siseó la serpiente enmascarada, con una sonrisita hipócrita.

–Le doy las gracias –fue la fría respuesta de Mouri, quien se retiró sin decir más.

El resto del día transcurrió entre diversas escaramuzas mientras el bando del sur intentaba recuperar el terreno perdido. El del norte, sin embargo, resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que cayó el sol, momento en que se dio un súbito alto al fuego. Nadie sabía de dónde había provenido exactamente la orden, pero era cosa de las tropas del sur. Los ejércitos septentrionales, desconfiados, se retiraron manteniendo una guardia fija y alerta.

Exactamente a medianoche, con la luna bien llena brillando sobre una enorme colina, Motochika se hallaba pensando y meditando los sucesos de ese día. Mouri Motonari estaba ahí, sus soldados habían peleado contra sus piratas, pero el daimyo del sol no había levantado siquiera una ceja al verlo aparecer. El pirata había sentido una aguja de hielo atravesando su pecho, pero lo había aceptado; en cierta forma se lo merecía.

En pensamientos tan aciagos estaba cuando oyó unas firmes pero suaves pisadas detrás suyo.

–Le advertí, Chousokabe dono, que si hería a Masamune sama de alguna forma, yo le devolvería ese dolor multiplicado por dos.

El del parche se dio vuelta velozmente, atinando a ponerse de pie.

–¿Qué dijiste, Katakura? –murmuró, intentando convencerse de que había oído mal.

–Lo que escuchaste –otra voz, mucho más fría que la del Ojo Derecho, comenzó a acercarse desde la arboleda más próxima–. Yo puse a Katakura al tanto de tus... "aventuras". Creo que, por el bien de su señor, lo debía saber.

–Traidor... –masculló Motochika, empuñando su ancla hacia Mouri, quien salió de entre las hojas y quedó bañado por completo por la luz de la luna. Incluso en esa semioscuridad, con su rostro adusto y sin expresión, el líder de Aki seguía siendo bello a ojos del pirata. El dolor que cruzaba su pecho de un lado al otro tenía un sabor amargo pero a la vez dulce. Era un rostro querido, a pesar de todo.

–¿Traidor, yo? –susurró Mouri–. El traidor eres tú, y bien lo sabes.

–No me importan sus rencillas –interrumpió Kojuurou, desenfundando una de sus espadas–, pero dejé bien claro que intervendría si era necesario. Chousokabe dono, no tendré ni un gramo de piedad con usted, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha ayudado. Lastimó a Masamune sama, y eso no se compensa con nada.

Lo que siguió Motochika no pudo verlo, y si lo vio, no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Katakura le dio la paliza de su vida, sin escatimar energía ni golpes. Mouri, como un ausente espectador, se quedó de pie en un costado, observando todo con su mirada parda y gélida. Para cuando el Ojo Derecho terminó con el pirata, poco quedaba del estoico carácter y la arrogante actitud de Motochika. Kojuurou ya se había retirado cuando, arrastrándose en un charco de sangre, el pirata intentó acercarse a Mouri.

–Moto...nari...

Echando una última e impiadosa mirada, Mouri sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, muy digno y con la frente bien alta. Sintiendo que se ahogaba, Motochika no resistió y cedió a la inconsciencia, en la cual lo encontraron una hora más tarde sus vasallos, cuando el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de rosado y amarillo.

_**Lo que resta...**_

Un mes entero pasó hasta que Motochika, a quien habían llevado de regreso a su isla, se recuperó por completo.

Sólo en ese momento estuvo listo para saber qué había pasado con aquella batalla en el centro del país.

Por alguna razón que nadie atinaba a comprender, Mouri de Aki había retirado a sus tropas y se había marchado de vuelta a su feudo, dejando a Maeda y a Takenaka sin su inestimable apoyo. Date, Takeda y Uesugi, habiendo despachado a los piratas por el estado de su señor, aprovecharon la inmejorable oportunidad para asestar un buen golpe al grueso, que comenzó a desbandarse por la confusión y obligó a la víbora Takenaka a retirarse definitivamente.

Sólo entonces comprendió Chousokabe que todo aquello había sido perpetrado por Mouri. Era demasiada coincidencia para haber sido un hecho al azar. ¿Habría llegado tan lejos sólo para intentar vengarse?

Parecía algo que el aristócrata podría hacer tranquilamente. Tenía el dinero, la astucia y la lengua para algo así.

Motochika se movió con cuidado y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mirando el océano y el horizonte con su único ojo, ausente. Apoyando la cabeza en una mano, pasó lentamente los dedos por sus labios, sintiendo sobre ellos el suave roce de un par de labios delicados que ya no volvería a probar.


End file.
